The last Christmas
by Auriane Aldarieen
Summary: Snape hat den Krieg überlebt und die Gelegenheit genutzt sich abzusetzen. Fern der Heimat und ohne Kontakt zur Zauberwelt, lebt er sein neues Leben... bis er jemanden aus seinem alten Leben findet. Oder hat dieser Jemand ihn gefunden?
1. Chapter 1

Mein Beitrag zum Adventskalender der Profsnapeler 2016.

Es hat Spass gemacht die alten Zeiten wieder aufleben zulassen!

Diese Story wurde von mir (mehrmals und bis zur vergasung) Korrektur gelesen, aber ihr kennt das sicher... Irgendwas ist immer...

Seht mir Fehler also nach, oder gebt mir einen Hinweis. Dann bessere ich aus!

 **The Last Christmas**

Severus Snape zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als die Tür zum Labor mit Schwung aufgerissen wurde und zwei Männer, den selben Laborkittel wie er tragend, in den Raum stürmten.

Mit gelassener Routine legte er die Gewebeprobe in die vorbereitete Petrischale. Gut verschlossen und beschriftet, als zusammen gehörend markiert, stapelte er sie mit den anderen und stellte sie in den Wärmeschrank.

Eine kurze Temperaturkontrolle, dann erst richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ankömmlinge, die inzwischen um eine neue Krankenakte saßen und lebhaft diskutierten.

Ihrem Verhalten nach schien es um einen interessanten Fall zu gehen.

Oder aber...

Wenn er es recht bedachte, viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass es ein langweiliger Fall war.

Dafür aber einer von der (umso interessanteren!) neuen Ärztin die seit ein paar Wochen im Krankenhaus arbeitete.

Also, interessant für die zwei Laborratten vorne am Tisch. Für ihn war dieses Thema schon vor Jahren gestorben. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...

Doch das hatte er alles hinter sich gelassen... Neuer Name, neues Land, neues Leben...

„Hey! Simon, komm her, das hier werden wir nicht alleine schaffen!"

Simon Snape. So nannte man ihn hier. Den Nachnamen hatte er behalten, da er für einen Briten in den Staaten unauffällig genug war. Den Severus hatte er jedoch hinter sich gelassen. Zum einen da dieser Name, sogar unter amerikanischen Muggel zu auffällig war und zum anderen hatte er irgendwie auch symbolisch mit seinem alten Leben abschließen wollen.

Das Risiko hier tatsächlich am Namen erkannt zu werden war gering, aber nicht unmöglich. Also war er auf Nummer sicher gegangen.

Ein Simon wurde er, weil er seine alten Initialen hatte behalten wollen. Es hatte ihm immer heimlich gefallen, dass er die selben Initialen wie der Gründer des Hauses Slytherin hatte. Diese eigentlich erschreckende Sentimentalität einem anderen Leben gegenüber, ignorierte er gekonnt. Das konnte er gut. Er war schließlich Brite...

Mit der Überzeugung das ihn etwas unglaublich "spannendes", wie zum Beispiel eine ellenlange Liste mit Namen für Vaterschaftstests erwartete, näherte er sich seinen Kollegen nur langsam.

Richard und Bob blätterten geschäftig in der Akte herum.

„Was gibt es den?" fragte er leise in dem Ton, der früher seinen Schülern unter die Haut gekrochen war.

Bob sah ihn nur lässig an und Richard hob nicht einmal den Blick von seinem Blatt. Die beiden kannte ihn inzwischen zu lange und doch zu wenig von ihm, um sich einschüchtern zu lassen.

Sein Ruf unter den Schülern, der Verdacht das er ein Todesser war und die Tatsache das er ein verdammt guter, durchaus auch gefährlicher Zauberer war, hatten bei den kleinen Nervensägen, zusammen mit einer blühenden Phantasie, vollkommen gereicht um sie angemessen einzuschüchtern.

Die beiden Labortechniker kannten ihn nur als den langweiligen Engländer, der kaum ein Privatleben zu haben schien, nur seine Arbeit im Kopf hatte und sich Kaffee am liebsten intravenös initiieren würde.

Bob las den Bericht der Ambulanz vor.

„Patient weiblich, zwischen 60 und 70 Jahre alt, bewusstlos eingeliefert. Identität noch ungeklärt. Kippte an einer Bushaltestelle ohnmächtig aus den Latschen. Ein Passant rief den Rettungsdienst."

Snape rührte sich nicht. Kreislaufprobleme war die einfachste Erklärung und angesichts des Alters nicht ungewöhnlich.

Doch Bob war noch nicht fertig.

„Ihr Blutdruck und Blutzucker waren normal und auch ansonsten scheint die alte Dame eigentlich in erstaunlich guter Verfassung zu sein. Die Sanitäter meinten sogar das dies das Auffälligste wäre und sie sich wünschten in dem Alter selbst noch so fit zu sein...

Mal abgesehen davon das sie aus bisher ungeklärten Gründen das Bewusstsein verloren hat und jetzt in einem Krankenhausbett liegt." setzte er noch nach.

Richard zupfte an seinem gepflegten, dunklen Bart herum. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür das ihn die aktuelle Situation ernsthaft beschäftigte.

„Auch mit über 70 Jahren wird man nicht einfach so mitten auf der Straße bewusstlos." murmelte er leise.

Snape warf einem Blick über Bobs Schulter in die Akte, doch mehr als die mageren Daten der Sanitäter gab es noch nicht.

„Sonst noch irgendwas? Ist ja nicht gerade viel..."

Diesmal reagierte der rothaarige Bob, wobei ihm eine Strähne seiner halblangen Mähne in die Stirn fiel.

Er erinnerte Severus manchmal an die Weasleybande. Gelegentlich sogar so sehr, dass er sich fragte, ob die eigentlich reinblütigen Weasleys, nicht doch einen Muggelzweig in der Familie hatten.

„Sie war am aufwachen als man mir die Akte gab, murmelte jedoch ziemlichen Unsinn. Da die Situation nicht lebensbedrohlich ist, lies man sie erst einmal schlafen. Wenn wir uns ran halten, werden wir zeitig mit den Tests fertig.

„Gemurmelter Unsinn... Alzheimer? Falls sie dement ist sollte man auch noch Allergien und auf Vergiftungen testen..."

Richard und Bob nickten ergeben.

„Ja das hat House auch angeordnet. Kardiale Synkopen wurde durch die Untersuchung der Sanitäter und Dr. Foreman bereits so gut wie ausgeschlossen. Cameron soll so bald wie möglich eine anständige Anamnese zu machen und Dr. Chase hat Anordnung zu checken ob irgendwo eine rüstige, aber senile alte Dame abhanden gekommen ist..." bei den letzten Worten grinsten die beiden Labortechniker amüsiert.

Gerade als Snape sich die Liste mit den angeforderten Bluttests ansehen wollte, ging die Tür nochmal auf und herein kam Dr. Cameron mit einem etwas betretenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Alle Blicke waren erwartungsvoll auf sie gerichtet, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sie scheint tatsächlich ziemlich wirr im Kopf zu sein. Ich musste ihr gerade etwas zu Beruhigung geben, da sie aufstehen und das Krankenhaus verlassen wollte. Schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz über etwas was wie Muggel klang und wollte unbedingt wissen wo ihre Sachen sind..."

Das Cameron aufgrund des Akzentes darauf schloss die Patientin stamme wohl aus Schottland, bekam Severus gerade noch so mit. Bereits beim Wort „Muggel " war er regelrecht aufgesprungen und verließ ohne weiteren Kommentar oder Erklärung den Raum.

Seit nicht ganz 6 Jahren galt er in der Magiergesellschaft der Vereinten Königreiche als tot. Vor 4 Jahren hatte es ihn in die Staaten verschlagen. Ins Muggel-Amerika. Er hatte hier aufgrund seiner Magieabstinenz keinen Kontakt zu Zauberergesellschaft, doch er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Nichtmagier nur in Europa Muggel genannt wurden.

Es lag also hier im PPTH in Princeton, New Jersey in einem der Krankenzimmer eine rüstige 70 Jährige die mit starkem schottischem Akzent über Muggel schimpft...

Minerva.

Er konnte sich natürlich nicht sicher sein.

Welchen Grund hätte Minerva McGonagall, Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, um während des laufenden Schuljahres, mitten unter der Woche, kurz vor Weihnachten in Amerika auf einen Bus zu warten?

Weihnachtseinkäufe?! Wohl kaum...

Im ersten Schreckmoment war er aus dem Labor gestürmt, doch nun im Lift, auf dem Weg zu den Krankenzimmern, setzte sich sein Verstand wieder in Bewegung.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das es wirklich Minerva war, schien ihm bei genauerem Nachdenken immer geringer.

Allerdings...

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich und er betrat das Stockwerk mit den Krankenzimmern. Da es sich um eine Patientin von Dr. House handelte, würde sie in einem der beiden Zimmer sein die dem Diagnostiker zu Verfügung standen.

Er sah sich schnell orientierend um. In diesen Teil des Krankenhauses kam er eher selten. Sein Arbeitsplatz war das Labor und da er nicht wirklich irgendwelche sozialen Kontakte pflegte, war er auch in den Pausen- und Gesellschaftsräumen ein eher seltener Gast.

Langsam schritt er den Flur entlang. Vorbei am Büro von House, zum ersten der beiden Krankenzimmer. Schon von weitem war zu erkennen das dieses Zimmer nicht belegt war.

Er blieb einen Moment stehen und überlegte ob der vage Verdacht nicht doch einfach nur ein Hirngespinst war.

Schon wollte er sich abwenden und die Sache gut sein lassen, doch das ungute Gefühl lies nicht locker.

Also setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Weit musste er jedoch nicht mehr nicht gehen. Schon im nächsten Zimmer wurde er fündig.

Doch der Anblick war nicht was er erwartet hatte.

Durch die Spalten des Lamellenvorhanges war die Patientin durchaus zu erkennen, doch er hätte sie beinahe nicht erkannt.

Nicht das sie besonders krank aussah. Nein, mit gesunder Farbe im Gesicht und tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen schlief sie, erschöpft vom schimpfen, hauptsächlich aber wohl wegen des Beruhigungsmittels das ihr Dr. Cameron verpasst hatte.

Regungslos stand er vor der Glasscheibe und starrte auf das Bild das sich ihm bot.

Sie wirkte klein, so zerbrechlich. Die Haare, offen auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet waren immer noch recht dunkel, doch langsam schien das Grau darin die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Die im Schlaf entspannten Gesichtszüge waren durchzogen von tiefen Falten.

In einer hitzigen Debatte hatte er sie vor langer Zeit einmal mit einem verschrumpelten Winterapfel verglichen... Bei dieser Erinnerung zuckte sein Mundwinkel amüsiert und doch wehmütig.

Sie war nur noch ein Schatten der Frau die sie einmal gewesen war.

Verloren und hilflos sah sie aus. Nicht wie die standhafte Hexe die ihm mehr als einmal die Stirn geboten hatte.

Tief in Gedanken versunken lehnte er am Rahmen der Scheibe. Wie lange, konnte er hinterher nicht sagen. Doch irgendwann, er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen dass sie aufgewacht war, spürte er ihren ruhigen Blick auf sich.

Sie sah ihn direkt an. Keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht verriet ob sie ihn erkannt hatte.

Oder doch? Nach ein paar Momenten wurde ihr Blick stechend und unnachgiebig und es war klar das sie wusste wer da vor ihrem Zimmer stand. Sie schien jedoch nicht all zu überrascht zu sein ihn hier zu sehen, oder das er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Mit einer eindeutigen Kopfbewegung forderte sie ihn schließlich dazu auf zu ihr zu kommen.

Langsam und etwas zögerlich stieß er sich von der Wand ab und betrat leise das Zimmer.

Bedächtig schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Nebenbei zog er Lamellenvorhänge zu, so das man vom Krankenhausflur aus nichts mehr sehen konnte.

Er wusste nicht so recht was er zu erwarten hatte. Beide sagten kein Wort des Grußes zu einander, jedoch ließen sie sich nicht aus den Augen. Nachdem er sich einen Stuhl neben ihr Bett gezogen und sich gesetzt hatte, begann er dennoch als Erster zu sprechen.

„Was bei Merlin verschlägt dich in ein amerikanisches Krankenhaus?"

Zuerst schwieg sie ihn nur weiter an. Als sie dann doch sprach, stellte er fest das sich ihre Stimme am wenigsten verändert hatte.

Etwas heiser zwar, war der Tonfall trotzdem ziemlich genau so, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Das fragst ausgerechnet du mich?" schnaubte sie ihn schließlich an. Sie versuchte dabei sich etwas im Bett auf zu richten, was ihr jedoch nicht gleich gelang.

Sie schien keine Hilfe von ihm zu erwarten und er hätte es auch nicht angeboten. Egal wie müde Minerva McGonagall war, allein ihr Stolz und ihre schottische Sturheit würden ihr auf helfen.

Es dauerte jedoch unerwartet und erschreckend lange.

Als sie schließlich zufrieden mit ihrer Position war, richtete sie wieder ihren stechenden Blick auf ihn.

„Nun? Hast du mir vielleicht etwas zu sagen, Severus Snape?"

Obwohl er seine Frage zuerst gestellt hatte, sah er ein, dass er unter den gegebenen Umständen, wohl er als erster mit einer Antwort an der Reihe war.

Was aber nicht hieß das er gerne mit der Sprache raus rückte. So kamen die Worte recht harsch und auch etwas defensiv.

„Was erwartest du jetzt von mir das ich sage? Ja ich hab das ganze Drama wieder erwarten überlebt. Das Wie, ist eine lange Geschichte, die du nicht wirklich hören willst, glaub mir. Dazu sage ich nur das Dumbledore und ich nicht viel gemeinsam hatten außer das wir gerne auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet waren..."

„Sieht so aus..." entgegnete sie trocken. Dann schwieg sie wieder.

Erstaunlicherweise schien sie das Thema tatsächlich nicht weiter verfolgen zu wollen.

„Warum liegst du hier in diesem Krankenzimmer, Minerva? Warum bist du hier in Amerika?"

Die Fragen lagen schwer in der Luft.

Ihr Anblick hatte ihn mehr erschreckt als er zugeben wollte. Sie war um wesentlich mehr gealtert, als die 6 Jahre die wirklich vergangen waren.

Die Beziehung die beide zueinander hatten, war noch nie einfach zu definieren gewesen. Zumindest nicht ab dem Zeitpunkt, als er selbst in Hogwarts zu unterrichten begonnen hatte.

Sie waren einander weder Freund noch Feind gewesen. Aufgrund der Hausrivalitäten gab es natürlich Reibereien und auch die ein oder andere Auseinandersetzung. Jedoch war dies nie auf die persönliche Ebene übergegangen. Durch die Arbeit im Orden kannte man die Fähigkeiten des Anderen ziemlich gut und respektierten sich dafür auch angemessen. Sie waren einander wohl am ehesten etwas wie eine verlässliche Konstante gewesen. Man wusste woran man war und was man zu erwarten hatte.

Mehr nicht.

So hatte er zumindest bisher immer gedacht. Doch wo er sie jetzt, nach doch recht langer Zeit wieder vor sich hatte, musste er doch zumindest sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen, dass er sie vermisst hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2

Wer Fehler findet, bitte melden! :D

* * *

" _Evade Magicae_ " durchbrach sie seine Gedanken.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Der gewaltsame, rapide Entzug aller Magie, war so gut wie immer tödlich.

"Wie...?"

"Streifschuss. Ich hatte in der großen Halle Doyle und McNair am Hals. Die Flüche flogen mir nur so um die Ohren und ich ging in Deckung. Ich habe nicht gemerkt das ein kleiner Ausläufer des Fluches mich doch erwischt hatte. Die akute, volle Wirkung blieb mir erspart, doch entkommen werde ich diesem Tod nicht. Die ersten ernsthaften Symptome zeigten sich nach 7 Monaten."

Severus schluckte, schwieg allerdings, denn sie schien noch mehr sagen zu wollen.

"Das ist der Grund warum du hier noch immer ein ungestörtes Leben hast und ich dich nicht schon lange zurück nach Hause geschleift habe..."

Mit einem Mal war die alte Minerva wieder da. Mit ihrem verschmitzten, beinahe schon boshaften Lächeln und einem funkeln in den Augen das dem Dumbledores in nichts nachstand.

Der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister zog eine Augenbraue hoch, eine Geste die McGonagalls Grinsen nur noch breiter werden ließ.

"Mich konntest du nicht täuschen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie du es angestellt hast und es ist mir auch egal, aber mir war schnell klar das du nicht wirklich im Bootshaus gestorben bist. Die Tatsache das deine Leiche nicht gefunden wurde, war _mir_ Beweis genug."

"Hast du mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?" leichte Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Nicht direkt, Severus. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich habe mit Hilfe von Harry Potter und der Schulleiterin deine wahren Loyalitäten öffentlich dargestellt gestellt. Es liegen weder irgendwelche offiziellen Haftbefehle, noch inoffizielle Vorwürfe gegen dich vor.

Die anderen haben das getan um deinen Namen, den Namen eines Kriegshelden, vollkommen rein zu waschen. Ich habe es getan um dir eine Rückkehr in die Zauberwelt zu ermöglichen, wenn die Zeit und wohl auch du, reif dafür ist."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Snape merkte das Minerva von einer Schulleiterin gesprochen hatte. Wer, wenn nicht sie...? Er wollte gerade zu einer entsprechenen Frage ansetzten, als sie ihm das Wort abschnitt.

"Ich hatte angefangen dich zu suchen. Allein, niemand wusste davon. Hab dabei ein paar der exotischeren Aufspürzauber benutzt und dabei ist etwas schief gegangen. Das dachte ich wenigstens zuerst. Poppy konnte sich keinen Reim auf die Sache machen und schickte mich ins St. Mungos. Dort stellte man dann die Sache mit dem _Evade Magicae_ fest.

Das änderte meine Prioritäten natürlich vorerst. Ausserdem war mir klar, dass ich dich sowieso nicht sofort würde davon überzeugen können, zurück zu kommen. Also ließ ich es erst einmal auf sich beruhen. Ich legte also mein Amt als Schulleiterin nach gerade mal einem halben Jahr nieder und recht bald darauf auch meinen Zauberstab. Meine Magie war unzuverlässig und gefährlich geworden..." die letzten Worte kamen etwas wehmütig.

Jetzt war sie hier. In diesem... Zustand.

Wollte sie ihn wirklich nur nach Hause bringen, oder gab es noch einen anderen Grund? Snapes misstrauische Natur schloss das nicht gänzlich aus.

Mit einem Mal stieg ein Verdacht in ihm auf.

Natürlich würde sie damit zu ihm kommen...

Der Gedanke erschreckte ihn zutiefst und nachdem zuerst Zorn darüber aufgeflammt war, machte es ihn tatsächlich auch traurig.

Doch wenn sie ihn wirklich darum bat, würde er es wohl tun.

Genauso wie er auch Albus´ Bitte darum nachgekommen war.

Vielleicht war dies seine wahre Bestimmung... Nicht Spion, oder Kriegsheld, sondern...

"Minerva, ich habe keinen Zauberstab bei mir, aber..."

Die eben noch melancholische, aber freundliche Mine im Gesicht der alten Hexe blickt zuerst verwirrt. Wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er meinte. Die Verwirrung wich schnell einem entrüsteten Ausdruck als sie schließlich erkannte, worauf er hinaus wollte und fuhr aufbrausend ihn an:

"Niemals, Severus Snape, würde ich DAS von dir Verlangen! Das Albus derartiges von dir verlangt hat, war nüchtern und pragmatisch betrachtet eine Notwendigkeit und eine wirklich gute Gelegenheit um dich in der Gunst von Riddle steigen zu lassen. Moralisch gesehen, war es aber vor allem dir gegenüber, mehr als nur zweifehaft. Ich würde niemals, auch nur auf die Idee kommen, dich darum zu bitten!" nach diesem etwas heftigen Ausbruch, wurde sie wieder ruhiger.

"Es geht mir den Umständen ensprechend gut. Ich habe keine Schmerzen und an die Abwesenheit meiner Magie habe ich mich gewöhnt. Es gibt schlimmer Arten zu sterben..."

Snape wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, also blieb er stumm. Er war erleichtert. Wenn ihr der Tod auch nicht ersparrt bleiben würde (letztendlich war dies Jedermanns Schicksal), würde wenigstens nicht er es sein, der ihr Leben beendete. Er war tatsächlich erleichtert... und dankbar.

Nach einem kurzen, betretenem Schweigen, viel ihm die Frage betreffend der neuen Schulleitung wieder ein.

"Dann ist Pomona jetzt Schulleiterin? Ich hätte es ja nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ihr sie dafür aus ihren Gewächshäusern zerren könnt." Ungeschickt versuchte er das Thema zu ändern und die Stimmung aufzuhellen. Etwas in dem er nicht gerade viel Übung hatte.

"Pomona Sprout unterrichtet nicht mehr, Severus. Es ist viel passiert in den sechs Jahren deiner Abwesenheit..."

Das brachte ihn aus dem Konzept. Sie hatte von einer Schulleiterin gesprochen. Eindeutigt weiblich. Traditionsgemäß ging das Amt des Schulleiters an einen Hauslehrer über. Rolanda (undTrewlaney sowieso) konnte er also ausschliessen.

Eine Fremde war Schulleiterin von Hogwarts?

Wenn ihn hier in seinem selbstgewählten Exil, ein seltener und schwacher Anflug von Heimweh ereilte, hatte ihm die Vorstellung von Minerva als Schulleitung, seinen Kollegen an den ihnen angestammten Plätzen, Potter nervend, aber am Leben, einen gewissen Trost gespendet.

Doch je mehr Minerva erzählte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass nicht nur bei ihm seit Ende des Krieges eine Menge passiert war.

Seine Verwirrung musste ihm im anzusehen sein und Minerva schien es erheiternd zu finden.

Der Eindruck verstärkte sich noch als sie ihn fragte: " Willst du es wirklich wissen, Severus? Nun, ich schätze es ist nur fair wenn ich dir verrate was dich erwartet, für den Fall das du dich zu einer Rückkehr entschließen solltest..."

Jetzt wurde Snape wieder misstrauisch. Warum nur dieses verschmitzte Grinsen?

"Raus mit der Sprache!" raunte er.

Dem Gesichtsausdruck nach war es klar, dass seine ehemalige Kollegin es genoss ihn auf die Folter zu spannen.

"Die erste Zeit nach dem Krieg war ich sowohl Hauslehrerin, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Schulleitung zugleich, doch als sich der Schulbetrieb nach einiger Zeit wieder normalisierte, musste für Gryffindor eine neue Hausleitung gefunden werden. Gleichzeitig beendete auch Pomona ihren Dienst, den sie zog zurück nach Irland zu ihrer Schwester. Diese hatte im Krieg schwere Verluste erlitten und Pomona wollte der armen Frau beistehen und sie nach allen Kräften unterstützen."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte wohl vor, ihn mit den Details in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er begann zu ahnen, dass ihm das, was er zu hören bekommen würde, nicht gefallen würde.

"Minerva, vergiss die Details... ich will Namen!"

"Na schön, Spielverderber... Neville Longbottom, Hermine Granger."

Snapes Augen wurden eng. Wollte sie ihn auf dem Arm nehmen? Ihr Blick war fest und der Ernst stand in ihren Augen. Doch das war kein Grund anzunehmen dass sie ihn vielleicht doch anschwindelte, nur um zu sehen wie er reagierte.

Als sie aber nach ein paar Augenblicken noch immer keine Regung zeigte, kam er zur Überzeugung, das es wohl tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspach.

Zur Überraschung der ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin, blieb sein Verhalten unerwartet ruhig und gelassen, beinahe schon gelangweilt.

"Tatsächlich...?"

"Tatsächlich."

Nun seufzte er doch.

"Du glaubst allen Ernstes, nachdem ich nun weiss, dass Mr. Longbottom und Miss Granger in Hogwarts ihre Beine unter den Lehrertisch stecken, dass ich zurück gehen werde?"

Minerva gluckste amüsiert. Er nahm es gefasster hin als sie dachte. Ja, er schien sich doch etwas verändert zu haben in den vergangegen sechs Jahren.

Bei genauerem hinsehen sah man es ihm sogar an. Nicht mehr so ausgemergelt und bleich. Nicht mehr so gestresst. Vielleicht war die Auszeit gar keine sooo dumme Idee gewesen, wie sie anfangs gedacht hatte.

"Bevor du deine Enscheidung **davon** abhängig machst, denk genau darüber nach was es bedeutet. Hermine Granger als Schulleiterin. Jung und doch immer schon älter als die Summe ihrer Jahre. Ehrgeizig, aber mit dem Herz am rechten Fleck, mit einem Organisationstalent und einem gesunden Menschenverstand gesegnet, der so manchen erfahrenen Lehrer neidisch werden lässt und als Mitglied des Goldenen Trios, kann sie dem Ministerium auf eine Art und Weise die Stirn bieten, die anderen nicht zur Auswahl steht."

Snape reagierte nicht auf ihre Argumente. Weder positiv noch negativ.

"Mr. Longbottom mag kein besonderer Schüler in deinem Zaubertränkeunterricht gewesen sein, doch Allgemein hat er sich sehr gut geschlagen und Kräuterkunde hat ihn schon immer interessiert. Schade war lediglich die Tatsache das er den Posten des Hauslehrers für Huffelpuff nicht mit übernehmen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite war es wieder gut, als Miss Granger die Schulleitung übernahm.

Selbst sie musste eingestehen das trotz aller Organisation, vier Positionen nicht unter einen Hexenhut zu bringen waren. Sie unterrichtet die unteren drei Klassen Zaubertränke und das Wahlfach Muggelkunde. Also übernahm Mr. Longbottom die Hausleitung von Gryffindor. Meine Nachfolgerin als Verwandlungslehrerin ist Megan Jones. Sie übernahm die Hausleitung von Hufflepuff."

Snape brauchte einen Moment um alles zu verarbeiten.

 _Nichts ist mehr so wie es einmal war._

Erst als McGonagall etwas darauf erwiderte, merkte er das er den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

"Nein, vieles ist nicht mehr so wie es war. Aber das ist nicht immer das Schlechteste, meinst du nicht auch?"

Er wollte gerade darauf Antworten, als die Tür zum Krankezimmer auf ging und das Team von Dr. House geschlossen den Raum betrat.

"Oh, wir dachten nicht... Entschuldigen Sie, wir hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Sie... Besuch haben."

Dr. Cameron schien erstaunt den grimmigen Labortechniker hier vorzufinden.

"Kennen sie die Patientin, Mr. Snape?"

"Ja, wir kennen uns." er erhob sich und sah zur alten Hexe im Bett. Ihre offenen Haare irritierten ihn immer noch mehr als allles andere, sie ließen sie weniger streng, aber auch verletzlicher wirken. Vor allem, da sie ihn nun ansah, als ob sie fest damit rechnete, dass nun er ohne weiteren Kommentar verschwinden würde.

Es überraschte ihn selbst am meisten als er nach ihrer Hand griff, sie leicht drückte und ihr versicherte: "Ich komme später wieder. Jetzt lasse ich die Ärtzte ihre Arbeit machen."

Um die Weichheit in der Geste etwas zu kaschieren fügte er noch belehrend hinzu: "Benimm dich und sei schön brav... wir sehn uns später."

Schnaubend aber mit etwas Erleichterung im Blick, gab sie seinem Unterarm einen leichten Klaps.

""Na dann scher dich raus..." sie bremste sich gerade noch um ihn nicht beim Namen zu nennen. Sie hatte ja keinen Ahnung wie er hier genannt wurde.

Mit einem Nicken zu den wartenden Ärtzten verließ er das Zimmer.

Von den Ereignissen abgelenkt suchte er sich einen Platz zum nachdenken und so fand sich irgendwann in seinem Auto wieder das im Parhaus unterhalb der Klinik stand.

Er musste in Ruhe nachdenken. Stoff dafür hatte sie ihm mehr als genug gegeben.

Mehrere Minuten lang dachte er allerdings an so gut wie gar nichts, außer dem Bild das sie geboten hatte bevor sie ihn entdeckt hatte.

So eine Ende hatte sie nicht verdient. Doch wer bekam schon ein verdientes Ende?

Gerechtigkeit ist eine Erfindung des Menschen. Es gibt sie nicht. Zumindest nicht so wie der Mensch es gerne hätte.

Im Besten, aber auch im Schlimmsten Fall, liegt Gerechtigkeit im Auge des Betrachters.

Irgendwann fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett seines Autos.

Halb zwölf.

Ein Spaziergang im Park zum nachdenken schien ihm angemessen. Er hatte sowieso Mittagspause.

Während er in der erstaunlich warmen Mittagssonne durch den kahlen Park schlenderte, dachte er zum ersten Mal an die Problematik dass Dr. House hier eine Patientin hatte deren Krankheit nicht einmal der fähige Diagnostiker erkennen würde. Die würde trotz aller Bemühungen sterben.

Falls sich nicht schnell Besserung zeigte, damit er sie nach Groß Britannien zurück schicken konnte, wohl hier in Amerika. Bei ihm in diesem Krankenhaus.

Warum war sie, wenn es schon so schlimm stand, noch zu ihm gekommen?

Wollte sie nicht zu Hause in vertrauter Umgebung bei ihrer Familie sterben?

Er blieb abrupt stehen.

Hatte Minerva eine Familie? Er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie einmal von sehr früh verstorbenen Eltern gesprochen hatte. Von einer eigenen Familie, Ehemann oder gar eigenen Kindern hatte er nie etwas mitbekommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte es ihn damals auch nicht recht interessiert.

Jetzt allerdings, war es etwas das ihn beschäftigte. Musste vielleicht jemand verständigt werden?

Er nahm seinen nachdenklichen Gang wieder auf.

Er würde sie ganz einfach fragen. Außerdem würde er ein paar Laborergebnisse fälschen müssen, damit die Muggel keine weiteren Probleme und die Sache noch unnötig komplizierter machten.

Mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

Als er aus dem Aufzug auf der Station ausstieg war er immer noch mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt was er den Ärtzen vormachen konnte, damit es zumindest auf dem Papier plausibel war und sie die Frau entweder zum sterben entlassen würden oder zumindest keinerlei Behandlungen mehr versuchen und sich nicht mehr einmischen würden.

Er schreckte allerding aus diesen Gedanken auf als er merkte das in ihrem Zimmer ein reges Treiben herrschte und davon eine alamierende Dringlichkeit ausging.

Seinen Schritt beschleunigend, wurde er von einer Krankenschwester gleich wieder abgembremst. Sie hatte ihn vorher aus dem Zimmer kommen sehen und informierten ihn deshalb ohne zögern über den Stand der Dinge.

"Sie können nicht rein. Sie wird gerade reanimiert. Akutes Herzvesagen. Es tut mir Leid. Warten sie hier." damit drückte sie ihn sanft aber bestimmt in einen der Stühle im Wartebereich.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich bedanke mich für eure Geduld. Leider kann ich kein Happy End verkünden.

Taschentuchalarm...

Hier is nix Korrekturgelesen, mein OO Rechtschreibkorrektur streikt aus unerfindlichen Gründen und obwohl ich mich bemüht habe, bin ich mir sicher das ihr Fehler finden werdet. Seht es mir bitte nach.

 **The Last Christmas**

 _Teil 3_

 _von Auriane_

Lange hatte es ihn nicht dort gehalten.

Sobald es ersichtlich war, dass die Bemühungen der Ärzte erfolgreich waren, ging er.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall würde sie sowieso nicht in der Verfassung sein mit ihm über alte Zeiten zu plaudern.

Ihm hatte das ganze gleich mehrere Umstände verdeutlicht. Erstens musste er den Muggleärzten so schnell wie möglich eine, zumindest annähernd plausible, Erklärung unterschieben und zum anderen... er wollte sich verabschieden.

So gut wie sein ganzes erwachsenes Leben lang, waren mehr oder weniger regelmäßig in seiner Anwesenheit Leute meist gewaltsam gestorben. Nur all zu oft waren es Bekannte gewesen, deren Tod er nicht verhindern hatte können, oder schlimmer noch, sie waren Bauernopfer in Dumbledores und Voldemorts morbider Partie Wer-ist-der-Schlauere?

Gelegentlich waren ihm die Toten auch gleichgültig gewesen, so schändlich diese Tatsache auch ist. Doch meistens stand er, wenn auch vielleicht nicht direkt, irgendwie mit ihnen in Verbindung.

Seine erste (und höchstwahrscheinlich auch einzige) Liebe, Bekannte, Eltern von Schülern, sogar Verwandte oder Freunde.

Ob Albus Dumbledore wirklich ein Freund gewesen ist, sicher war er sich dabei nicht. Beide hatten das vielleicht gewollt, allerdings...

Ob Freund oder nicht, Albus stand ihm definitiv nahe genug, um von seinem bevorstehenden Tod mehr als nur milde betroffen zu sein.

Als dieser ihn dann darum bat ihn zu... töten, wenn auch für einen logischen, einleuchtenden und klugen Schachzug, war der Zorn fast unermesslich gewesen.

Doch er hatte nachgegeben. Das Wohl Vieler wog schwerer, als das Wohl eines Einzelnen...

Natürlich ist Minerva als Hexe viel zu jung zum sterben, trotzdem fand er es angemessen, dass sie es ist, von der er sich angemessen würde verabschieden können.

Diese Gedanken begleiteten ihn ins Labor. Entgegen seiner Befürchtungen, hatte ihn niemand, außer dieser einen Schwester, im Krankenzimmer gesehen. Als er das Labor betrat warfen ihm zwar alle einen Blick zu, aber niemand äußerte sich zu seinem abrupten Verschwinden.

Bob drückte ihm nur wortlos eine Liste in die Hand.

Eine Liste von Tests die an Minerva natürlich zu Diagnosezwecken durchgeführt worden waren. Somit hatte er eine kleine Auswahl welchen der Test er fälschen würde, um die Ärzte auszuspielen.

Seufzend machte er sich an die Arbeit.

Nachdem Abends die Arbeit im Labor abgeschlossen war, wollte er nochmal nach McGonagall sehen.

Außerhalb der Besuchszeiten war es wesentlich ruhiger in den Gängen des Hospitals, doch auch viel wahrscheinlicher dass er jemandem auffallen würde.

Ohne die Hilfe von Zaubern war es natürlich nicht ganz so einfach ungesehen irgendwohin zu kommen, jedoch kannte er auch den ein oder anderen Nicht-Magischen-Trick.

So schlüpfte er schließlich leise ins Zimmer der Hexe, die noch immer schlafen zu schien.

Sich in seinen Stuhl setzend, beschloss er sie vorerst schlafen zu lassen. Er hatte Zeit. In seiner Wohnung wartete niemand außer ein Stück altes Brot auf ihn.

Ihr Anblick erschreckte ihn jetzt nicht mehr all zu sehr, obwohl sich ihr zustand natürlich verschlechtert hatte.

Von der Hektik am Mittag, waren ihre Haare etwas wirr, obwohl man merkte das jemand versucht hatte das in Ordnung zu bringen. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war bleich, die Lippen schimmerten leicht bläulich.

Während er sie so betrachtete ging er in Gedanken die Dinge durch nach denen er sie Fragen wollte.

Oberste Priorität war ob er jemanden verständigen sollte. Dabei war ihm nicht ganz wohl, doch er würde eine Möglichkeit finden...

Irgendwann, es begann draußen schon deutlich die Sonne zu sinken, regte sich die ehemalige Leiterin der besten Zaubererschulen Europas in ihrem Krankenlager.

"Da bist du ja wieder..." krächzte sie heiser, ein Schluck Wasser schien angebracht.

Ohne darüber weiter nachzudenken schenkte ihr Snape ein Glas ein und half ihr dabei zumindest den Mund zu befeuchten.

Sie sah ihn dabei intensiv an, gab dazu aber keinen Kommentar ab.

"Minerva, muss ich jemanden Benachrichtigen? Gibt es ein Familie zu informieren?" fragte er ohne weiter Umstände.

Da es einen lang gezogenen Moment dauerte bis sie antwortete, dachte er schon sie habe ihn nicht verstanden und wollte seine Frage wiederholen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

"Nein, es gibt niemanden der benachrichtigt werden muss, Severus." Die Worte kamen leise, fast traurig.

Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Wenn er auch dabei vielleicht auch nicht wirklich an einen Ehemann oder Kinder gedacht hatte, so war er doch immer davon ausgegangen das sie andere Verwandtschaft, Familie hatte. Schotten rühmten sich doch für ihre weit verzweigten Familien, ihren Clans.

„Niemand? Keine Geschwister, Cousinen, Neffen oder sonst was?" hakte er etwas ungläubig nach, obwohl ihm kein Grund einfallen würde warum sie ihm die Wahrheit vorenthalten müsste.

Zuerst schüttelte sie nur langsam den Kopf, dann setzte sie hinterher: „Es gibt niemanden mehr. Nur entfernte Verwandte mit denen ich nie Kontakt hatte und die ich deshalb als Fremde ansehe. Und Gaius... Gaius ist schon länger tot als du am Leben, Severus."

Wieder kamen die Worte leise, doch dann schien auf einmal ein Ruck durch sie hindurch zugehen und sie sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Schade das du meinen Mann nicht gekannt hast, Severus. Das wären interessante Begegnungen gewesen... Entweder ihr währt euch gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen, oder ihr hättet euch gemeinsam gegen Albus verschworen... ich vermute eher Letzteres..." grinste sie schelmisch.

Snape sah sie auf eine Erklärung wartend an.

„Gaius McGonagall war in vielem wie du. Ein sturer Griesgram mit einem bissigem Sinn für Humor der sich am liebsten in seine Arbeit vergrub, aber wenn es darauf ankam hatte er sein Herz am Rechten Fleck und man konnte sich auf ihn verlassen."

Snape sah ihren Blick weich werden als sie an ihren verstorbenen Mann dachte. Sie schien ihn sehr gern gehabt zu haben. Bei den, in ihrer Generation durchaus noch üblichen, von den Eltern arrangierten Ehen, eher selten anzutreffen.

Minerva schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Ja, mein Vater hat diese Ehe arrangiert, er wusste jedoch was er tat. Das wird dich vielleicht schockieren, aber Gaius war mein Meister in meiner Ausbildung in Verwandlung. Knapp 20 Jahre älter als ich. Bei unserer Hochzeit war er so alt wie du jetzt. Wir kannten uns schon mehrere Jahre und hatten auch schon den ein oder anderen Streit hinter uns. Du kennst mein Temperament und genau wie du, hat Gaius es genossen mich zu reizen." hier lachte sie kurz.

„Nachdem mein Vater einmal Zeuge einer unserer Meinungsverschiedenheiten war, wurde ihm klar was zu tun war."

Hatte ihr Gesicht bei den Erinnerungen gerade noch geleuchtet, schwand der Glanz jetzt wieder und sie sah auf ihre Hände die in ihrem Schoss lagen und einander hielten.

„Unsere Ehe war nur kurz und Kinder waren noch kein Thema, wir dachten wir haben Zeit... Gaius hat im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Magischen Strafverfolgung gearbeitet. Bei einer Hausdurchsuchung setzte der Verdächtige giftige Dämpfe frei um zu flüchten und Gaius war der Erste gewesen der durch die Tür gekommen war. So war ich nach 2 glücklichen Ehejahren Witwe..." hier verlor sich ihre Stimme und die Hände in ihrem Schoss kneteten einander.

Snape saß stumm in seinem Stuhl und wusste nicht was zu tun war. Er musste sich zugestehen das er mit der Situation etwas überfordert war. Zumindest emotional. Die Erkenntnis das auch wirklich gute Menschen am letzten Ende alleine sein konnten, war im Nachhinein betrachtet natürlich logisch, jedoch traf es ihn doch ziemlich unvorbereitet.

Sie war zu ihm gekommen.

Diese Erkenntnis wog noch viel schwerer.

Es rührte etwas in ihm von dem er gedacht hatte das es unter all seinem Groll und Sarkasmus schon lange verkümmert war. Er konnte es nicht benennen nur sehr deutlich spüren. Er lehnte sich langsam vor und griff nach ihren Händen. Alt und zerbrechlich, aber zart lagen sie in den Seinen und er strich langsam mit beiden Daumen über ihre Handrücken.

Hatte sie sich bis gerade eben noch unter Kontrolle gehabt, wurden nun trotz aller Bemühungen ihre Augen wässrig.

Sie versuchte sich resolut zusammen zu reißen, was ihr auch teilweise gelang. Ihre Augen waren feucht, aber die Tränen flossen nicht.

„Danke, Severus" ihre Stimme leicht wackelig, sah sie auf ihre Hände hinab die er immer noch hielt.

„Ich habe zu danken Minerva. Für einfach alles."

Für eine Weile sahen sie nur auf ihre Hände hinab und schienen nicht weiter sprechen zu wollen.

Irgendwann, die Trauer überwunden fing McGonagall mit festerer Stimme wieder zu sprechen an.

„Es wird nicht mehr lange Dauern. Die Schübe kommen immer schneller und heftiger. Ich schätze heute Nacht, spätestens aber morgen Vormittag wird es soweit sein. Ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, aber... würdest du..." nach allem was schon gesagt worden war schien sie nun doch Probleme zu haben die Bitte zu äußern.

Ein weiteres Mal glaubte Snape zu wissen was sie wollte und er war sich sicher das er sich diesmal nicht täuschte.

„Ich werde hier bleiben, Minerva. Ich bleibe bei dir. Bis zu Schluss. Das verspreche ich dir." Die Worte blieben ihm fast im Halse stecken. Emotionalität war nie seine Stärke gewesen, doch auch er war nicht immun. Er schluckte schwer und versuchte nun seinerseits Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Danke." sie schien tatsächlich erleichtert zu sein. „So lange es mir noch gut genug geht möchte ich dir noch etwas sagen, Severus."

Abwartend sah er sie an.

„Denk bitte darüber nach zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Es gibt tatsächlich noch andere außer mir die dich vermissen. Hol dir dein Leben zurück. Du bist noch jung... Es gibt noch so viele Möglichkeiten für dich..."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen das ich zurück gehen werde, aber ich verspreche dir das ich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken werde."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Mehr als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte."

Darauf schien keiner der beiden mehr etwas zu sagen zu haben. Nach einer Weile war McGonagall wieder eingeschlafen und Snape ließ ihre Hände los um es sich im Stuhl bequem zu machen.

Er erwachte von den unruhigen Bewegungen im Bett der kranken Hexe. Nach seinem Laborbericht am Abend hatte man die Geräte im Zimmer entfernt. Es war kein Patientenzimmer mehr sondern ein Sterbezimmer. Die Vorhänge geschlossen verhieß einen gewissen Grad an Privatsphäre, aber auch Abgeschiedenheit.

Würde er nicht hier sitzen, wäre sie alleine. Eine Tatsache die für ihn immer noch schwer zu akzeptieren war. Die Nachtschwester kontrollierte regelmäßig aber unpersönlich, hatte ihm beim ersten Mal nur einen verwunderten Blick zugeworfen.

Er kontrollierte Minervas Puls am Handgelenk. Ihr Herz schien zu flattern, allem Anschein nach war sie vom Schlaf in die Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken. Vielleicht eine kleine Gnade...

Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern und Severus ergriff beide, drückte leicht zu.

Es war soweit.

„Ich bin hier, ich geh nicht weg... ich hab es versprochen..." er merkte kaum das er weinte.

Ein letztes zittern durchlief den alten Körper, dann war alles ruhig. Kein Herzflimmern, keine Atmung, kein Zittern der Hände mehr.

Er hielt weiter ihre Hände, strich mit den Daumen wieder über ihre Handrücken die voller Altersflecken waren.

Als er merkte wie ihre Haut klamm wurde ließ er ihre Hände los. Aber in seinem Stuhl blieb er sitzen. Er hielt für den Rest der Nacht Totenwache, dachte nach und grübelte.

Die letzte Runde der Nachtschwester schien er verschlafen zu haben, den das nächste was ihm bewusst wurde, war eine Präsenz die an der Tür stand.

Dr. House persönlich stand dort und schien nicht genau zu wissen was er von dem Anblick der sich ihm bot halten sollte.

Die beiden Männer kannten sich nicht persönlich nur den Ruf des jeweils Anderen und so war der Wortwechsel recht einfach und kurz.

„Sie kannten sie?"

„Ja, eine alte Freundin."

Mit dieser Klarstellung erhob sich Severus Snape aus seinem Stuhl, warf nochmal einen kurzen Blick auf Minerva und wandte sich dann dem Diagnostiker zu.

House stand nur abwartend da.

Snape stellte den Stuhl zurück an die Wand, wo er ihn her hatte und schickte sich an das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Vor House machte er halt, sah abwechselnd zwischen Arzt und Bett hin und her.

Dann raunte er: „Ich kündige. Veranlassen Sie eine Einäscherung. Ich werde sie nach Hause bringen."

 **ENDE**


End file.
